User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 20:55, June 2, 2009 Image size Please put a set size to images so they won't take up all the space. –koisuru (talk) 08:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Your message Thanks for the compliment. Right now I'm trying to get this Wikia going again. I'm glad your such a great constructive user too. There aren't enough user's like you. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 22:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Polls Now with all this poll stuff. That's why I put specific instructions at Template:Main Page/Poll. If I remember it correctly, it says you should begin your polls with "Template:Poll/". This is because would be able to index them automatically at Template:Poll. I'm sure you saw that code there. Now that you created polls starting with "Poll:" (and we don't even have the Poll namespace), they wouldn't be indexed automatically, and now you put them manually on Template:Poll. –koisuru (talk) 15:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Your message :That wasn't the kind of place for that. Unless you mean that your going to add that to the article, which wouldn't do much. If you have any questions after this, be it Bakugan or Wiki, just ask on my talk page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 00:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Your message It's really close to being a good article. If you want it too be one, then just add like how Shun found and rescued Ingram, things like that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 21:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Please go correct your grammar.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 04:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::There still needs more explaining in the anime section.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 12:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Looks good enough, but first please put spaces in the article, such as after commas and periods.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I applaud your fine work But could you please place copyright info on pages. They keep us from getting in trouble with legal stuff. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You know when you upload an image, that bar that says "licensing info"? Click and select it to what condition you got the pic.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Only admins can delete.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) The argument Hey we've got a discussion on our hands. I have an idea on expanding Gate and Ability Cards to each one of them having their own page like seperate bakugan do. Anyway, me and Abce have been discussing it and we've also gone to Kiosuru and Ricardil came in and suggested you. So I come to you and ask for your opinion. What do you think about this? You can find the discussions under "Lot's of Stuff to Tell You" under User:Abce2's page and "We Need a Third Vote" under User:Koisuru's page. Right now The discussion under Abce's page is shut down and we're not using it but it still states many vital points and if you want to respond go to Koisuru's page to talk. You don't need to help with the creation of this even though it would be greatly appreciated, I plan on getting premission, getting Koisuru to do the code, I'll do a page on the Doom Card as a sample and we'll see if we want to keep it. Hope you reply. Attribute 01:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : Thank You. Although you don't have to help me with this it would be a big help. If you want to I would appreciate it a lot. Attribute 01:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot man. I'm still trying to get stuff cleared with Koisuru so he'll do the code and then we're all set. I think I'm going to ask Ricardl to help to so if he agrees I'll tell you. Attribute 22:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Reaper I saw that you put in pics for the guardian Bakugan but can you do the same for Reaper because when I do it it doesn't work for some reason. Attribute 22:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re Only admins can delete pages, but I'm not going to delete the Fortress page. I go by what's on the Bakugan website unless it's clearly an error. Oh, and just revert the false info.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Out Of bounds That message you left on that IPs talk page was completely unacceptable. If you leave that kind of message again, I will block you.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :You would normally become an admin a request, and then others !vote support, oppose, or nuetral. But with the lack of active editors, you'd have to ask an admin.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 13:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: : . --Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::On a bigger wiki, you could request it on a special page, but we have a lack of regular users, so you'll just have to ask an admin for adminship.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) We don't need Another Midnight Percival picture. We already have one.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I have realized that and apologize.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::The attribute things on the Bakugan template are for the attributes that have appeared on the show. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Your mesage Its aright and if you noticed I am third now and tell me a very old page I might be able to fix it.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Come again? What do you want me tell you? What do you mean?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Please stop Adding attributes to Bakugan such as Midnight Percival. They attributes thing is only for attributes of that Bakugan seen on the show. Midnight Percival has not been seen on the show.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Has Percival evolved yet. No. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Stop adding the attributes. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Really, stop it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::No. I've told you it doesn't work like that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why do you keep doing it? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Again, stop. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) your message I am saying go to the community and see featured users your first on the list meaning your first place and best user so far,Koisuru's second and I am third. And I am saying that Do you have any old page in mind so I can fix ut and one more thing Midnight Percival is Evolution of Percival so technically it's Darkus attributed. I agree to Midnight Percival is Evolution of Percival so it's Darkus, but still, we should not predict things as this Bakugan Wiki is not going to provide wrong info. Just like Myriad Hades, there're some people suggest it may be Pyrus in the later show for some reasons, if they are right, that means the evolution of Bakugan may not be the same attribute as the previous one, if the old rule is used, wrong info may be created.--Rhivana (talk) 15:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) reply The next season of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, realease date 2010.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the edits help alot Reply Nope, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Rollback You ever think of requesting Rollback?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rollback is an easier way to revert vandalism.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Just ask a 'crat.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::A buerocrat, i.e. me and Koisuru.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I can trust you How would you like adminship?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Picture Where did you get the Storm Skyress Infobox/ zozo (talk) 23:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) So Much in Common Hello. My name is Masquerade Phantom. I joined today at about 5:00 am, and after reading your User page, realized how much we have in common... *We both only love the show, and have never actually played Bakugan. *We both like Ventus (although, I my list would be Darkus, Ventus, Pyrus) Anyways, I hope to become a huge help here. I was wondering if there were any active staff members around I could share my ideas with... Thank you, and sorry to bother you. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 19:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) So you claim to be an Anime fan....interesting. Something to report to Master Naga. And speaking about Naga... care to offer ideas and such to my new Bakugan Movie blogs? They feature a certain White One, but in New Vestroia settings. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) So You Think You're Worthy You believe yourself to be worthy of my friendship. Fine. Do me one simple favor to prove yourself. Since your recent edits have crushed my dream of creating the first Bakugan movie with the plot it has, please delete my two blogs relating to my movie, since you are an admin. You are, aren't you? Or have you yet to acknowledge Abce?. I blame you in no way for this. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I actually meant delete the blog entirely... Or is that not possible? If it is, delete both the script and movie blog to leave only the one about my drawings. Thank you. Any Wiki projects you'd like to start together? EDIT : Many thanks. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Darkus Chaos Equinox *500 G's *Ability Card(s) : Zombified Action - Feeds all G's to opponent, ensuring they land a 1-Hit KO. Equinox ultimately wins the battle in the end as a result, however. *Evolves into Cimmerian Equinox, and then lastly Infinty Equinox *A large black and white Bakugan with the appearance of a dragon. Cimmerian Equinox's Stats *750 G's *Evolves into Infinity Equinox *A half black and half white evolution of Chaos Equinox. Still in the form of an even larger, spikier, heavily armored dragon, it can also use Haos attacks. It is still credited as Darkus, however. Infinity Equinox's Stats *900 G's *A many-headed version of Cimmerian Equinox. Same description as above. ::Equinox belongs to the new Antagonist of the series, is male, and will fight Dan and Drago with a sort of love-hate type thing going.I plan to draw ALL forms of Equinox as the series progresses. Thanks! I'll make the Wiki and tell you when it's done. Join, and it's instand b-crat rank for you! Please spread the word to any Bakugan fans you know. If you have any artist's bone in you, start drawing Infernos and each of its evolved forms. We should also make new Ability Cards and such. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 00:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll Join :What the heck, I'll join. I got sick of waiting on the adoption page, now I can make a Wikia I've been wanting to make of a book series.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait... you want to join Blaze and my Canon-Fanon Wiki, or you just mentioned wanting to make your own about your book? - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 01:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Both, exept its not my book, its a writers. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Right, well... since the whole thing was my idea, and you are obviously a decent editor here, you'd be b-crat along w/ Blaze. I'll create the Wiki and get you the link. In the mean time, select an attribute and invent a Bakugan to be one of our new Fanon characters' Fanon Guardians. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Ventus! Give me time to think through my ideas, I've got alot.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Cool! We now have a Pyrus, Darkus, and Ventus brawler! - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Please stand by I am on vacation currently. I am unable to do it on a mobile phone. I will be able to acsess tommarro.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't trust anyone with my personal info I didn't found this Wikia, but you are asking for credit, and I give none to those who ask( with exceptions, such as being overlooked.) Stop asking others about personal info. Even if you delete the comment, anyone could just look at the history and see it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Please don't call me sir And could you please expain your question? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Explain to me how you would block vandals.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't There really not that notable. They would just take up space.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Blaze whyed u deleted the abilities i put......... I watched the episode Reply Well, this isn't the Digimon Wikia. Here, at the Bakugan Wikia, we don't have subspecies. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Help! just check the dual hydranoid page and the preyas page then you will know what im talking about! (an unregistered contributor did it) Darkus/pyrus viper helios I bought a "booster pack" of a core series bakugan, and it appeared to be Darkus. However, it definitely has a pyrus symbol on it, but there already exists a pyrus viper helios - which is what I have determined that it is. I thought it might have just be a steel series, but I even went back and checked the box, and it definitely is a core, and not steel, series. If I send a picture, could you help me out? Thank you, Eddie--HedgeIII (talk) 21:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for bening the first one to message me Hi! This is Bakuhorma! I made the edit to the game page, because it needed some beefing up! I hope we can be friends! L8R! Hi again! Its Bakuhorm. Do you think you can help on the Ventus, Aquos, Haos, and Subterra Pages? L8R Hello creator!! I like to edit pages! Oh Yestreday I edtited Mira, Ace, Volt,Lync, Mechanical Bakugan,Helios MK2, Chan-Lee and Battle Brawlers! ☺☺☺♥♥♥♥ How did you create Master Ingram and Midnight Percival?? (Both by the way AWESOME Bakugan!) I wish I could But it came on about 6/7 hours ago where I live. And I missed it. I am sad.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) DUDE! WHY DID U DELETE THE GUARDIAN BAKUGAN PICS???- Bakuhorm I do live in America Huh. You must watch a different than I do.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No, wait Wait we have it right. I'd trust the Bakugan company more than people who write captions but have no knowalge about the show.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will make an account but how will you find me?? KK My name will be VentusMaster7 ok? Hi Did you get my last message?? And who deleted Magmum WIlda?-- 18:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ☻ Hey catCH Episode 31 new V yet??? Hey I made an account and it didn't word I tried again and it didn't work is there a solution? Thank you BlazeCannon15 -- 22:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Do you have to be a ceartain age to get an account!! 17:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi blazecannon15 as you know i have all of the alto brontes and I was woundering if you could get me some good pic. Hey Blazecannon15 I know you've been asked this before but I was wondering if you could put up some pictures of the different attriubte's of the Bakugan from the anime? Some Bakugan I'm talking about here are Ravenoid,Saurus,Mantris, and Fear Ripper. Please leave me a message when you get the chance.